


Prison Break

by justheretoreadhannibalfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, dark!Will, jack is so done, killer!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics
Summary: Jack finally has his hands on the Murder Husbands, and he doesn't intend to let them go any time soon.The Murder Husbands have other plans
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147
Collections: Hannibal One Shots





	Prison Break

“I really don’t think that’s wise.”

Jack didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to turn and shout at the source of the voice. He wanted to mock the man for having allowed the both of them to be caught. He wanted to gloat, and to punish, and to ignore the man completely.

All these desires warred within Jack in the moment before one of the officers guarding Hannibal decided to ask the question.

“Why is that, Doctor Lecter?”

Jack didn’t turn to look at the man, instead staring at the back of Hannibal’s accomplice as he was led away.

“Will is rather possessive of things that are his,” Hannibal replied calmly.

Jack felt all the blood leave his face, and he did turn to look at Hannibal then. The man was cuffed and held at the end of several guns, but he blinked slowly like a cat in the sun. He seemed unconcerned and unhurried as he met Jack’s eyes.

Jack just stared at Hannibal. The man would either elaborate or he wouldn’t, but nothing Jack did at this point would influence his decision. Few things had the ability to touch Hannibal Lecter, and Jack had recently learned that he had never been one of them.

“I do apologize if that was somewhat vague,” Hannibal mused, smirking just a bit in a way that communicated his belief that he was superior to them, “I cannot be sure how Will is going to react to us being separated, I’m afraid. I have never been able to predict him. Are you prepared to gamble with that?”

Hannibal’s gaze was heavy and even, scorching Jack’s skin like a hot brand. In times like this, Jack wondered how he had ever thought they had been friends. Hannibal was a creature of shadow and blood. Something Jack abhorred and avoided at all costs.

“I have faith in our security measures,” Jack replied calmly, though he had the smallest, niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

He didn’t really know what Will was capable of. He never had.

Hannibal tipped his head, ever so slightly. A movement the officers might have missed, but Jack saw it clear as day. 

Hannibal Lecter, the Chesapeake Ripper, was amused.

Jack felt a chill run down his spine at the implications of such a thing, but he brushed it away. Hannibal had always played mind games, and this was most likely just another one of them. He couldn’t allow himself to fall victim to them once more. He was wiser now.

“Let’s get him to his cell too,” Jack said, motioning to the officers, “and Lecter, one wrong move and a bullet goes through your skull. Are  _ you _ prepared to gamble with  _ that _ ?”

Jack felt perhaps a bit childish for having echoed the man’s words back to him in an attempt to cause him emotional harm. He should have been above such things. But damn did it feel good.

“I promise not to attempt to harm any of you while we journey,” Hannibal purred, still sounding irritatingly pleased with everything, “Unless provoked.”

Jack nodded sharply, and they started to make their way to where Hannibal’s cell was. At the other end of the prison from where Will was being taken. Jack knew it would upset them, but he had hope to bring the Will he knew back, and he knew Hannibal would be more dangerous with Will by his side. Separation was the only solution Jack had come up with.

They were nearly there, standing outside one of the three doors that would soon protect the world from Hannibal, when a noise caught Jack’s attention.

It sounded far away, like someone tripping and falling onto the floor. His head turned sharply at the sound, as he was on edge, and he noticed that Hannibal turned his own head as well. 

Hannibal was smiling.

Jack shook himself, telling himself it was nothing to be concerned about. There were plenty of people staffed in the facility, and any one of them could have fallen. Especially under the stress of these two being brought in.

“Come on, let’s get this door open,” Jack commanded, waving for the officers to move forward and do so.

Hannibal stepped forward confidently and placed himself in front of the lock, tipping his head challengingly.

The officers froze, glancing at each other in confusion. They all knew who this was, and no one wanted to be the person who got close enough to be met with teeth. They didn’t know what to do, and Jack was stuck staring at their prisoner.

Hannibal met Jack’s gaze coolly, apparently unconcerned about the fact that he was making himself a target for the many firearms surrounding him. Jack didn’t know what he was planning. Getting himself tased wouldn’t serve him in the long run, Jack was sure, and postponing the actual time he was put into the cell wouldn’t change the outcome. 

There had to be another angle.

An alarm went off down the hall, making all the heads of the officers snap to attention and look in that direction. 

Jack pulled out his own gun and waved to the officers.

“Go take care of it. I know the procedure. This one won’t attack me unless he knows he can win, and we all know he’s not faster than a bullet.”

The officers nodded and headed off to respond to the alarm that had been tripped. That left Jack with only two officers guarding Hannibal. It felt like far too few when dealing with the man.

Jack stared down the barrel of his gun at Hannibal, daring him to even move. Hannibal didn’t seem to be overly worried by the threat, studying the gun with casual disinterest. 

Another alarm went off, and then another. It was as if the building was being attacked from the inside by a force beyond Jack’s understanding, and he felt a pit of dread grow in his stomach. 

Jack let the other officers leave to respond to the alarms, knowing they would feel obligated, and that Hannibal wouldn’t try to attack him while he had a gun trained on him. Hannibal was a serial killer, but he was far from stupid.

It felt as if they were in a small bubble, the rest of the facility moving around them as Jack and Hannibal were suspended in time. The sounds of the alarms and activity faded into the background, leaving them with the silence between them.

Hannibal just stared at Jack with a lazy expression, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Jack started to actually feel fear as the seconds ticked by. The longer this took, the more time Hannibal had to figure out some way to escape. He knew the man was clever, and he hadn’t wanted to give him even a moment to assess the facility before he was already securely behind bars.

Things were not going according to plan.

“Hello, Jack.”

Jack felt a shudder run down his spine, but he tried to hide it as he turned his head to look at the other man.

Will was almost covered in blood. His cuffs dangled from one wrist uselessly, and he gave Jack a lopsided grin when their eyes met.

Will had never liked eye contact before.

“Sorry to interrupt what I’m sure was a riveting staring contest,” Will said, flicking his tongue over one blood covered palm, “but Hannibal and I really must be on our way.”

Jack set his jaw defiantly. He had just caught them. He wasn’t about to let them go again.

“Like hell you are,” Jack spat, “There’s no way I’m letting you both get out of here again. Maybe I’ll let you go if you leave the Ripper here, but you’re not taking him with you. He’s never going to see the outside of a cell again.”

Will hummed, not even bothering to look at Jack anymore. He seemed more interested in staring at his bloody hand, turning it over and tipping his head curiously.

“Well, if that’s how you really feel, then one of us is going to have to make sure you never see the outside of this facility either,” he said, “because if you shoot one of us, the other is bound to get to you before you can get off another shot, and neither of us is very prone to forgiveness. Are you willing to gamble with that?”

The fact that Will had just echoed their words from earlier gave Jack reason to pause. He looked back at Hannibal, who had stepped just a bit away from the door he had been blocking before. He was a step closer to Jack, and a step closer to Will. Jack honestly didn’t know which one was more of a draw to the man at this point. 

“Don’t you dare move, either of you. You might not be prone to forgiveness, but I know Hannibal isn’t into self destruction, and Will isn’t about to force me to hurt him. I might not have the upper hand, but I have a few cards still,” Jack said, keeping his aim on Hannibal, “I’m calling your bluff.”

Hannibal tipped his head, just a tick. Like a cat watching a bird through a window. 

Jack felt, in the back of his mind, that there was no good ending to this. He wouldn’t escape unscathed, and people had already died if the amount of blood on Will’s clothes was anything to go by. No matter what he did now, there was no getting out of this.

“I’m terribly sorry about this, Jack,” Hannibal said smoothly, “but you must see that you are in somewhat of a difficult situation.”

Jack heard the click, and he glanced over to Will again.

Will had a gun. Jack didn’t know where he had gotten it, though he supposed one of the men Will had killed had probably been armed. Why Will had only just brought it out was a mystery, but he needed to think fast.

“I don’t prefer guns,” Will said, “but I’m willing to use it when you’re threatening my partner.”

Jack felt his entire body freeze in place, hearing Will refer to Hannibal that way. Will didn’t sound concerned, and if anything he sounded fond. Fond of Hannibal.

“Would you shoot me, Will?” Jack asked, praying to God their friendship would give Will pause now. They had been friends, once, hadn’t they?

Will tipped his head, the movement exactly the same as the one Hannibal had aimed at Jack only a moment ago.

“Yes,” Will said, no doubt or hesitance in his voice at all, “If it came down to it, I would shoot anyone to ensure our freedom. Even if that meant I had to shoot Hannibal himself.”

As if to illustrate his point, Will turned the gun on his partner, smiling a bit when they met gazes. He quickly turned back and aimed at Jack again, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

“So, who do you think is the bigger threat now?” 

Jack didn’t rightly know.

Hannibal was cuffed, and hadn’t yet hurt anyone or made a move to, but Jack would be a fool to think that meant he wasn’t a threat. Will was covered in blood, and holding him at gunpoint, but Jack knew he still had some humanity in him. Will would always be tethered to humanity by his empathy, and that was perhaps something Jack could use to stay alive.

“I don’t think you want to be in this situation, Will,” Jack said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, “I know you.”

Will’s upper lip pulled back in a grimace.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do,” he replied, “and I don’t think any of us want to be in this situation. Maybe Hannibal does, but that’s just because he’s curious to see what I’ll do.”

Hannibal, upon being mentioned, smiled and offered a soft shrug. He didn’t seem to be wanting to add to the conversation, so he remained silent. Jack found that just infuriating.

“So am I,” Jack said, doing his best just to stall until more officers or agents could come to his rescue, “so what are you going to do, Will?”

Will huffed a laugh.

“I hope you aren’t expecting backup, Jack,” Will said, “with the mess I’ve made, I’ve got all the time in the world to play chicken with you. Tell me what you want us to do, and then I’ll tell you what’s actually going to happen.”

Jack swallowed hard.

There was no way Will was telling him the truth. There was no way he knew they had enough time for this game. Will had to be lying. He had to be.

But he sounded so confident. He sounded so sure. 

“I want you to put that cuff back on your hand, sit down, and wait for an officer or agent to put you in your cell. I want Hannibal to let me put him in his cell, without fighting it or fighting me. I want to see the two of you behind bars and I don’t want anyone else to die today.”

Will hummed, not even looking at Jack anymore. He was staring at Hannibal with a softness in his gaze that made Jack feel as if maybe he had never known Will. Maybe he didn’t know anything about him.

“That’s a very fairytale ending, Agent Crawford,” Will said, “and now I get to tell you mine.”

Jack had to steady his breathing, as he waited for Will to tell him whether he would be getting out of this alive or not.

“I’m going to pull this trigger, and then Hannibal and I are going to leave this place together one way or another.”

That was what Jack was afraid of. Will had no intention of cooperating. 

“Will-”

Jack was cut off by the bang of Will’s gun, and shattering glass, before darkness.

\---

“You did not kill Jack.”

Will hummed in agreement, decidedly not feeling any guilt about his actions.

“It wasn’t necessary,” he replied, watching the road through the windshield as he directed them towards a place he knew, “and I’ve always sort of liked Jack. He has his own charms, at times.”

“He would have driven you to insanity if it had suited his needs,” Hannibal shot back, though the words contained no venom. 

No venom even seemed to exist between them, now. There was no room for genuine anger, frustration, or even mild dislike. They were so much each other at this point that they couldn't’ misunderstand.

Will huffed a soft laugh, glancing over at his partner, who remained cuffed in the passenger seat.

“There was a time when you would have done that too,” Will said, turning them off the main road to take the scenic route in order to keep from being followed or spotted easily.

Hannibal, to his own credit, didn’t bother denying it. They both knew Will was right, and they had learned how to communicate with each other. They both knew Will wasn’t angry, and Hannibal wasn’t remorseful.

“I am pleased it did not come to that,” Hannibal offered, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched the trees go by outside his window.

“I’m sure Jack would say that’s debatable,” Will said with a smirk, “but I admit I can’t think of any outcome I’d prefer over this one for us.”

Hannibal grinned. Will didn’t have to look at the man to know. Hannibal had an extraordinary ego, but it was often left to wither if Will didn’t occasionally offer some praise. Hannibal only cared about what Will thought, now, so no amount of compliments could make him pleased if they did not come from Will.

“Even with the constant fleeing and fighting in order to live?” Hannibal prodded, leaning towards Will in his seat.

“Hey,” Will admonished, “You know this is why I left you in cuffs. Don’t distract the driver!”

Will shoved Hannibal back into his seat with one hand, unable to suppress the smile that was pulling at his lips. 

“A novel idea, Will,” Hannibal mused, a laugh in his voice, “I wonder that I have not ever enforced such a rule.”

Will allowed himself to grin, knowing he was caught. 

“I might have other uses for the cuffs,” Will said, knowing exactly how Hannibal would be reacting to that, “But we have to wait ‘till we get to the safe house.”

Will didn’t have to look to know what expression Hannibal was making as he stared at Will from the passenger seat. 


End file.
